Nuestro Pequeño Angel
by catu swan de cullen
Summary: cuando Esme Platt se esta por casar con Aro un tipo maltratador llega Carlisle para cambiar su vida y enamorar a Esme podran parar la boda?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Esme pov : entre al hospital y camine hasta el escritorio de la secretaria

- hola Mery me pasas la lista de los pacientes? -

-si doctora Platt aqui tiene - tome la lista

-gracias -

-ah y señorita Platt hay reunion en la oficina del director -

-ok gracias Mery -

camine a la oficina del director toque la puerta

- pase -

entre - ah doctora Platt la estabamos esperando -

salude a todas las doctoras y doctores , me sente en una de las sillas y entro Aro mi futuro esposo, el es violento me pegaba pero yo lo ocultaba cuando eramos adolescentes el me amaba y yo tambien, el tiene 30 y yo tengo 26 me propuso matrimonio solo para complacer a mis padres, el director se fue y luego de un rato entro con un hombre alto rubio con ojos azules y muy apuesto llevaba una bata blanca la del hospital

-El es el doctor Cullen es nuevo y va a trabajar aqui con todos ustedes, voy a asignar a alguien para que lo acompañe a conocer el hospital -

- doctora Platt? -

- si-

- seria tan amable de acompañar al doctor Cullen? -

- por supuesto, el me sonrio, y salimos de la oficina -

- soy Carlisle Cullen, un gusto -

-soy Esme Platt el gusto es mio -

- hace mucho que trabaja aqui doctora Platt? -

- dime solo Esme, hace 6 años -

- excelente -

- si-

- le parece doctor Cullen si empesamos por la guardia? -

- claro pero solo llamame Carlisle -

- ok Carlisle-

entramos a guardia

- es hermoso este lugar, tiene mucho color -

- si, es bonito -

salimos de guardia y entramos a cirugia

- creo que estos lugares son los mas importantes en los que trabajaras -

-En que te especializas?

- soy cirujano y tu? -

- cirujana - el sonrio

- estaremos juntos -

- asi parece -

lo lleve a su consultorio

- ok Carlisle este es tu consultorio -

- muchas gracias por el tour Esme -

- de nada -

* * *

><p>dejen reviews para saber si les gusto este capitulo recibo tomatazos :)<p> 


	2. Cita

los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

chapter 2 :

DOS AÑOS DESPUES

esme pov :

Con Carlisle nos habiamos convertidos en mejores amigos y realmente el me apoyaba en todo, le conte que Aro me pegaba y se enfurecio mucho porque dijo que yo era una persona muy dulce y tierna, tocaron la puerta del consultorio

- pase -

- Esme te queria preguntar si querias ir a cenar conmigo hoy? -

- el doctor Cullen me esta invitando a salir ? -

- eeh si, si tu quieres -

- si, me encantaria -

- te paso a buscar a las 7:00 te parece ?-

- si, perfecto -

El dia paso muy rapido, mire el reloj, daban las 18:0Hs, tenia una hora para prepararme para mi cita con Carlisle, tome mi cartera mi campera y sali, pedi un taxi y despues de un rato llego, me subi

-hasta la calle Avenue -

-muy bien -

el viaje fue rapido, llegamos en poco tiempo, le pague y baje, entre a casa corriendo y subi a mi habitacion, entre a ducharme, despues de 30 minutos comence a cambiarme, me puse la ropa interior y tome un vestido azul que me llegaba un poquito mas de la rodilla, unos tacos negros, me seque el pelo y lo peine, me coloque un labial rosado, tome mi cartera y mi celular, mientras bajaba las escaleras, tocaron el timbre

- Quien es? pregunte -

- Yo Carlisle - Abri

- hola Carlisle, como estas? -

- muy bien y tu ? Estas hermosa Esta noche

-tambien muy bien, muchas gracias tu estas muy guapo -

Carlisle llevaba un esmoquin con una corbata azul que resaltaba sus ojos, realmente estaba muy guapo

- vamos? -

- claro -

salimos y entramos a su auto, el viaje fue en silencio hasta que llegamos al restaurante, donde comeriamos, Carlisle se bajo primero y me abrio la puerta

- gracias que caballero -

- me gusta tratar asi a las mujeres - le sonrei y entramos al restaurant, Carlisle pidio una mesa y nos sentamos

- que quieres comer? -pregunto- unos ravioles con crema estarian bien-

- ok comere lo mismo que tu - me sonrio

luego de unos pocos minutos, trajeron los platos, comimos ,hablamos mucho de nuestras cosas ,realmente la estaba pasando de maravillas, cuando terminamos todo Carlisle insisitio en pagar la cuenta

- Esme quieres venir a casa? solo para tomar un cafe - Esta bien solo un cafe - el rio

- Lo se Esme, tienes miedo de venir a mi casa, lo entiendo -

- no, no tengo miedo vamos - subimos a su auto, condujo a su casa, cuando llegamos bajamos, entramos y el preparo cafe lo trajo a la mesa mientras disfrutabamos de un gran cafe mientras me contaba como habia sido su vida en la universidad. luego de 2 horas de estar hablando ya era muy tarde y al otro dia debia trabajar.

- Carlisle deberia irme - le dije

Me levante de mi asiento el se levanto y acercandose a mi me dijo -La pase muy bien contigo esta noche, te estas convirtiendo en alguien muy especial para mi Esme desde que te vi me enamore de ti, Aro no te merece, por favor dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz como te lo mereces, eres una gran mujer

Me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, entonces poso sus labios sobre los mios, lo bese tan apasionadamente y se desato la pasion por toda la noche

dejen reviews recibo tomatazos :) gracias por leer


	3. ¿Boda o Tragedia?

los personajes no me pretenecen son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

chapter 3:

1 mes despues

Esme pov :Desde ese dia habia quedado embarazada pero no se lo habia dicho a Carlisle, mañana me casaria con Aro, no queria hacerlo pero no tenia otra opcion, tocaron a la puerta de mi consultorio

-Quien es? -

- Carlisle-

-Pasa-

-Estas bien Esme? te notas cansada -

- Si estoy muy bien - el se acerco a mi, tomo mi cara y me beso, no le respondi el beso y me separe de el, lo mire a los ojos y dije

- Carlisle no podemos, me caso con Aro mañana -

- No te cases con el -

- no puedo, mis padres queria que me casara con el -

- pero tu no lo amas

- lo se pero Carlisle si tu me amas tienes que dejarme ir - el suspiro

- te amo Esme pero no me gusta que te estes casando por obligacion -

- Es asi no puedo hacer nada -

- siempre recuerda que te ame, me va a hacer que me sienta un poco mejor-

- Te Amo Carlisle lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada-

- Yo tambien te amo en ese instante me volvio a besar y se despidio de mi

cuando llego la hora de irme agarre mis cosas y camine a casa ,entre,subi a darme un baño estuve 30 minutos en la ducha y luego sali,me puse el pijama y me acoste, me dormi un rato porque estaba muy cansada al siguiente dia me desperte sobresaltada porque tal ves se me hacia tarde para el casamiento me levante me lave la cara y los dientes me saque el pijama me puse el vestido de bodas los tacos blancos abroche el cierre del vestido,pintalabios rosado y rimel en las pestañas cuando ya estuve lista baje y vi una nota de Aro para Esme: estoy en la iglesia apurate, que cretino, entre al auto maneje a la iglesia, mi padre me esperaba afuera

- donde estabas Esme?

- lo siento me quede dormida-

le tome el brazo y sono la cancion de la novia,entramos y me llevo hasta Aro cuando llegue alli me situe junto a el

- muy bien empecemos estamos reunidos aqui para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio pero antes quiero preguntar si hay alguien que se opone a esta union hable ahora o calle para siempre

- YO- conocia esa voz gire era carlisle con traje me miro mire a

- Aro lo siento mucho - corri a abrazar a Carlisle el me recibio con los brazos abiertos

- te amo-

- yo tambien-

- bueno pues creo que aqui tenemos una boda cancelada - dijo el cura

- NO- Aro se acerco a nosotros y Carlisle se puso delante mio

-CORRETE BASTARDO SABIA QUE QUERIAS ROBARME A MI ESPOSA -

- ella no es tu esposa,tu le pegas - la gente quedo sorprendida

- que dices?-

- Esme me lo conto -

- ya veras en casa Platt-

- no volvere contigo - Aro saco un arma y la gente se asusto

- No a la violencia en la iglesia dijo el cura, carlisle tomo mi mano y salimos corriendo, cuando creimos que estariamos bien giramos y Aro le disparo en el estomago a Carlisle

- CARLISLE AMOR - saque su traje,era una hemorragia se lo puse arriba de la herida y aprete

- ESTARAS BIEN- puse su brazo en mi hombro y nos lleve adentro de una casa de ropa

- por favor llame a una ambualancia -claro- la chica agarro el telefono y llamo Aro no iba a tardar en encontrarnos

- aguanta mi amor - la ambulancia no tardo en llegar,cargaron a carlisle y cuando estaba por subir Aro me disparo y cai al suelo, quede inconsciente,todavia no le habia dicho a Carlisle que estaba embarazada todo se volvio todo oscuro

* * *

><p>dejen reviews recibo tomatazos :) gracias por leer<p> 


	4. esto no puede estar pasando

los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p>chapter 4 :<p>

Carlisle pov : el dolor era insoportable desperte y estaba en la camilla del hospital un doctor estaba junto a mi

- hola recuerdas tu nombre? -

- si soy carlisle cullen -

- ok carlisle te operamos y te sacamos la bala del estomago estas fuera de peligro, en unos dias te daremos el alta - asenti

- y Esme ?-

- Quien Esme platt? -a ella le dispararon, perdio mucha sangre y en la operacion... - el doctor se quedo callado

- en la operacion que paso?

- lo siento pero ella murio - comence a llorar cosa que nunca hacia

- Que? esto no puede ser verdad -

- ella estaba embarazada de usted -

- que? como? y que paso con el bebe? -

- el bebe sobrevivio por suerte -

- despues de quedarme en silencio durante un largo tiempo le dije al doctor si podia ver al bebe

- claro - me ayudo a pararme y me guio a donde estaban los bebes entramos y me llevo hasta el, cuando lo encontramos eldoctor me dejo solo

- hola soy papa - era un niño, abrio los ojos los que me hicieron acordar a Esme, eran verdes, lo tome en mis brazos y dije

- te llamare Edward Anthony Cullen - el rio, le sonrei, pasaron los dias y me dieron el alta cambie a Edward de ropa y fuimos a casa, me puse un traje negro, compre flores blancas y fuimos al cementerio,luego de andar caminando por 20 minutos encontre su lapida, Esme Anne Platt, todos sus familiares estaban alli, me acerque a sus padres, me miraron y se acercaron

- Carlisle Esme estaba embarazada -

- lo se, este hombrecito es su bebe-

- dime que es tuyo -

- Esme y yo nos amabamos muchisimo y si, yo soy su padre

-Carlisle no dudes en pedirnos ayuda, si quieres que cuidemos a nuestro nieto

- claro -

- como se llama?-

- Edward -

- mi hija queria ese nombre para su hijo, gracias -

- de nada -

- gracias por haberle dado amor y por haberme dado un nieto, gracias -

- porque? -

- por haberte opuesto a la boda -

- Esme tuvo un final horripilante,señora Platt su hija era una buena chica -

- gracias Carlisle -

- la ame mucho -

- me alegra saber eso - ellos poco tiempo despues se fueron y me acerque a la tumba de Esme

- hola mi amor esto fue mi culpa yo deberia estar muerto deberia haberte protejido - deje las flores en su tumba que estaba llena de flores

- Te amo siempre cuidare de Nuestro Pequeño Angel .

* * *

><p>DEJEN REVIEWS ME ANIMAN recibo tomatazos :) GRACIAS por leer este es el ultimo capitulo empeso como un one shot pero lo quise hacer un poco mas largo<p> 


End file.
